


Hard at Work

by GohanRoxas



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: They say workplace relationships never last, and are doomed to fail. They never accounted for the possibility of the relationship being between two people who work together, but in different companies.Loosely based off of a series of Tumblr RP threads.





	Hard at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for some inconsistent spelling of words; I wrote this between my phone and iPod, which both have different ideas of how certain words are spelled.

Being a CEO of your own company wasn't always a walk in the park… In point of fact it was usually the goddamn opposite. It was usually more trouble than it was worth, and today proved that more than any other day. The Senju Foundation was her baby, but...it was way too much trouble sometimes.

Tsunade sighed heavily and nearly fell head first onto her desk, bored as she was. It was almost the end of the work day...but just like school, the minutes leading up to that long hand meeting the 12 on the clock felt like hours.

“Lady Tsunade?” The familiar voice broke her from her stupor and her head lifted. Of course. Shizune...her secretary. Well, more like her friend, but...secretary was the official title.

“Shizune, how many times do I have to tell you, I’m not a Lady. The title’s an affectation at this point.”

“But it's still valid. The Senju family is still important in Konoha. Important enough to warrant the titles.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes. “Fine, whatever.” She smiled. “So, what crisis is it this time?”

Shizune chuckled. “Not actually a crisis this time. I was just going to suggest...don't you have a meeting with the security firm today?” Her face showed no additional mirth at the comment, but Tsunade knew her well enough to see the implications.

The blonde couldn't help but smirk. “I do, but it's after the day’s over.”

“Yes, but what I’m trying to say is that the rest of your work for the day...it’s just paperwork. I can do that.” She smiled innocently.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, but she smiled as she stood from behind her desk. “You're sure?”

“Of course. I’ve done it before, I can do it again. You go. Healthy relations with our security firm is important, after all.”

“Relations. Right.” Tsunade’s voice was deadpan, fully aware of the double entendre her friend had dropped. Nonetheless, she grabbed her thin suitcase, gave Shizune a one-armed hug and headed out the door to her car.

* * *

One might expect that a company CEO who was effectively royalty in the nation would be chauffeured everywhere she went, but one didn't know Tsunade Senju. She was far from a coddled wallflower; she was strong, independent and could drive her own damn self, thank you very much. Her one allowance for grandeur? Her car was a silver Mercedes-Benz that parked itself.

Smiling to herself, she turned the wheel to maneuver the vehicle into position, the car immediately taking over and parking perfectly in the allotted space. As soon as the engine stopped, she was out onto the street and headed for the building’s main door.

She could hear the sound of grunting, blows landing and chains rattling. Evidently he wasn't expecting her to be early. Smiling to herself, she removed her shoes, put down her suitcase on a nearby bench and headed towards the room the noises emanated from.

Inside was a lithe but muscular young man, wearing little but a pair of loose-fitting tracksuit pants and a pair of MMA gloves, kicking and punching a poor training bag with an almost zealous fervor. His body was shining slightly as the light of the room bounced off his sweat-drenched torso, and his shoulder-length silver hair was visibly wet from his exertions.

Tsunade cleared her throat politely, hands at her sides.

The man stopped his training and turned, steadying the bag with one gloved hand. “Oh! Miss Senju...I-I wasn't expecting you here so soon.”

She walked into the room, looking around. “Shizune offered to do the rest of my day’s paperwork.” She smiled and moved close to him, looking up into his blue eyes. “And how many times do I have to tell you? When we're outside of work, in my house...you can call me Tsunade.” Her smile widening, she leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips, a gesture he quickly reciprocated.

Their relationship was not your average office romance. After all, she ran a company, and he was a director for another.

Riku Tsubasa was around half her age - and she was suddenly glad she was older than she looked - and one of the seven sitting members on the board of Keyblade Security, alongside five other directors and their CEO, Eraqus. Riku’s primary job? Managing KS’s contract with the Senju Foundation...and that was how they met, and how the seeds of this romance were planted.

Tsunade pulled away from the kiss, face content...but she frowned and looked down at herself. “As much as I enjoy you being half-naked and sweaty, I don't enjoy getting my good suit drenched.”

Riku laughed. “Should have thought of that before you kissed me, babe.”

“True, but like I said...I enjoy seeing you half-naked and sweaty.”

He grinned at her. “Guess that means we both have to hit the shower.”

Tsunade smirked and gave him a sidelong look. “Maybe that was my plan all along~”

“If it was, you're a goddamn genius.”

“I know,” she purred, a finger running along his collarbone as she led the way to the bathroom.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle to himself, pulling off his gloves before following her to the promised land.

By the time he entered the bathroom, he found a truly pleasant sight. Tsunade had already stripped down to her green bra and panties, reaching over on her tiptoes to turn on the water for the shower. God, she was so perfect.

He broke into a wide grin and untied the drawstring on his tracksuit pants before letting them fall, revealing his boxers, and pressing his body into hers. “You always have the best ideas.” He laughed.

Tsunade purred and pushed herself against him, hand reaching behind her to hold the back of his head. “Of course I do. I didn't become a CEO just by looking good.”

“Must have helped, though,” he smirked, gently cupping one of her breasts over the bra. “Because no-one could have missed how gorgeous you are.”

She chuckled and turned to face him, wordlessly kissing him hungrily. Riku let out a moan against her lips and replied in kind, hands slowly moving along her body. After what felt like an eternity, his fingers reached the clasp of her bra, unhooking it and freeing the perfect, large orbs that she had been blessed with.

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief and desire as her breasts dropped out of the restrictive cups; she immediately pushed her chest against his, her hands tugging on the waistband of his boxers. “I want you, Riku~” she murmured, voice throaty with lust.

“And I want you, Tsu,” he replied, reaching down and removing her panties before gently pushing her into the shower.

Her bewilderment at his pushing her away became unadulterated want when he pulled down his boxers, revealing his hard cock in all its glory, and she immediately made it obvious when she began to drool slightly. As he walked into the shower, she reflexively wiped the tiny trail of drool off her chin and pulled him in close, again kissing him deeply.

Riku’s hands sought and found her ass, and as a result of their connection, he pulled them directly under the water before suddenly turning the tables, spinning her around to face away from him and placing her hands on the smooth, tiled wall beneath the shower head.

“W-wait...what are you--ahh!” Her question was answered before she could finish asking it as he grabbed firm hold of her hips and pushed his dick deep inside her waiting pussy.

He smiled as he looked down at his lover’s bare back, watching and listening to her moan in pleasure and lust. After only a handful of seconds, he began to thrust, the sound of water falling on them being joined by the delightful cacophony of skin pushed firmly into skin, accompanied by moans and grunts of pleasure.

Tsunade moaned loudly and pushed her hands harder against the wall, her whole body shaking from the sheer force of his thrusts. “Riku~!”

He grunted and smiled, his hand moving slowly up her bare back before manoeuvring to her breast and squeezing it, hips still thrusting in slow but hard motions.

“Haah, I love you~!” She found herself crying out, head arching back as she tightened around him. She could feel the water droplets from the shower hitting her back, and the entirety of the sensations she was experiencing was phenomenal.

“I love you too, Tsunade,” he breathed between growing moans. At this point, he’d changed his strategy...which is why he leaned forwards and pressed against her back, both hands groping her chest playfully as his hips thrust into hers harder and faster.

The sudden change was like a fire lit under them. Tsunade screamed in pleasure, her knees threatening to buckle as her body shook. She couldn't last much longer against this onslaught…

...and she didn't. Screaming his name so loudly the neighbors probably heard her, Tsunade shuddered and came hard, coating his cock in her juices while still more squirted onto the porcelain floor of the shower.

The feeling of her pussy repeatedly tightening around him sent Riku over the edge as well, resulting in him filling her with his seed. They were both very thankful for their medications at this point, now more than ever.

Riku continued to thrust into her as they came down from their orgasmic highs, eventually slowing and pulling out of her. “Fuck...that might have been the best shower sex we’ve ever had.”

“You're right about that,” she laughed, turning and pressing against him, her index finger sliding along his torso. “But I'm not finished with you yet.” Tsunade smirked and handed him the soap. “Now...let's actually use the shower for what it's intended...then we can head to bed~”

Riku laughed softly, lathering up his hands before giving her the soap. As soon as she took it, his soaped hands began moving along her entire body, starting at her shoulders before ending - and lingering - on her breasts, which he gently massaged and kneaded with both hands.

Tsunade purred, lathering her hands similarly before beginning to soap up his body as well, lingering on his chest before she turned, letting him have his fun with her tits as the water washed away the suds.

“Meet you in there?” Riku smiled, turning off the water and grabbing a towel each for them.

She kissed his neck a few times, resulting in his eyes immediately shutting and him letting out a few choice moans. “Lie on the bed and wait for me,” she told him in a voice low with love and desire before taking her towel and beginning to dry herself.

Riku smiled at her and began drying himself even as he walked to the bedroom. Once he arrived, he obediently lay down on the bed, torso propped up slightly on pillows, and waited patiently for her…

...but he didn't have to wait very long. Tsunade was barely a minute behind him, wrapped in her towel the same way she had been the first time they saw each other naked. Before he could say anything, she loosened the towel and let it fall, once again revealing her nudity to him.

Riku whistled playfully and bit his lip. “Damn. Did the Gods forge you from clay or something?”

Tsunade laughed and kneeled on the bed near him. “You know better than that.”

“Yes...but I can worship you all the same.” He smiled and pulled her in close, kissing her firmly. Tsunade let out a pleased noise into the kiss, hand bunching in his silver hair. Even as they kissed, they found themselves pulling each other closer until…

Before they knew it, Riku had pulled her into his lap, and Tsunade had lowered herself onto his cock, moaning against him as she did so.

Riku smiled and groaned, feeling the familiar warm tightness around him. His hands immediately went to her waist for support, but he made no other move.

“Good~” Tsunade breathed, looking him in the eye as she began to move up and down on him, moaning with every movement. “Riku~” she sang, voice filled with affection and need.

He smiled and groaned, leaning forwards and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth, beginning to suck hungrily on it. The action was immediately followed by the sound of delighted moans from his blonde lover, her fingers grabbing hold of his hair and holding his head to her chest.

Riku’s hands grasped her ass tightly as she rode him, the bedroom now filled with the sounds of sex - skin on skin, delighted moans, sucking noises and the bounce of bedsprings.

Their lovemaking was long, passionate, sweet and sensual, even if it was simple. Tsunade rode Riku’s manhood, he sucked on her nipples, he groped her rear, she bit at his neck. When they finally reached their limits, they were wrapped in each other’s nude bodies, limbs entangled, hand in hand, lips on lips.

Riku ran a hand delicately through Tsunade’s long blonde hair. “I love you so much, Tsunade Senju.”

She chuckled. “I love you too, Riku Tsubasa.” Her response was punctuated by her kissing him lovingly, pressing her body against his, a gesture he quickly reciprocated.

Work was rarely a walk in the park, but at least she had someone to come home to.


End file.
